


trying to meet you

by bless_the_shamy



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bless_the_shamy/pseuds/bless_the_shamy
Summary: Amy ends their relationship but then meets sheldon, will sheldon develop a romantic feeling for her?
Relationships: shamy - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. relationship problems

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is Spanish, it is not English, sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes.

Amy and Zack have been in a relationship for a few months the relationship was not stable since  
Amy did not have the same taste and potential as Zack in the relationship was a cold night and it was the typical night of discussion since Amy insisted that she had the reason in the discussion and he always asked for more time for him since he said that Amy was concentrating too much on her work  
Amy immediately leaves the apartment leaving Zack alone, although she did not know where to go.

When he was walking he found a nice cafeteria that he decided to enter.

-in the department of sheldon-

Sheldon was in the apartment with his headphones trying not to hear Leonard and penny having intercourse as it seemed unpleasant he had to leave the apartment in his mind he passed the contract of partners why he could not just comply and saw a nice cafeteria so he decided to enter.


	2. a little talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Sheldon have their first of many conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not something sheldon would do.

Sheldon had entered the cafeteria. I didn't know what the cafeteria hygiene was, but I preferred to stay there than go to the apartment, when I see a half-sad girl sitting, I don't know much about emotions, but I can decipher it just by seeing her face.

It was none of his business, but he approached her and called her softly, she reacted in fright, which made Sheldon jump.

\-----------------------------------------------

Amy was very locked in her thoughts when she hears a voice that scares her, sees a tall man, dark hair, blue eyes and a peculiar outfit, then responds to what she responds.

Amy: "Good afternoon, how can I help you?" (trying to sound as serious as possible).

Sheldon: "I'm wrong with the expressions, but I realized that it seems a bit sad, so I made the decision to come and ask if it feels good."

Amy: "I'm a little distracted, I'm a little sad more than anything" (says Amy with a bit of sadness in her voice).

Sheldon: "in that case because he doesn't talk to me."

Amy: (Amy thinks a little when she realizes that letting off steam with someone wouldn't hurt her, so she starts talking) "Well, my boyfriend and I have been in a relationship for a few months, he always says I care More science of what we have and I think it may be true, he didn't pay much attention, but he doesn't understand how important my work is and the progress in my field. "

Sheldon: "Oh, I think it's hard for you to have a relationship and at the same time concentrate on your work, right?"

Amy: "If he really doesn't understand that my life is science, wouldn't you feel the same?"

Sheldon: "I am also a scientist and if I were in a relationship that interposed me with science, I would end it immediately. I think science is better than walking like hippies sharing bacteria and liquids" (just thinking of people who share liquids) does a grimace of disgust).

Amy: "I think you're right and what is your field?"

Sheldon: "I am a theoretical physicist. I work at Calthec to be specific."

Amy: "It's a curious thing. I also work at Calthec. I'm a neuroscientist" (says Amy with a smile).

Sheldon: "I find it interesting that you tell me your name and phone number so I can contact you and have lunch together."

Amy: "Sure (and I told him my name and number) and what's your name?"

Sheldon: "I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

Amy: "And why are you here?"

Sheldon: "My roommate is having intercourse with his girlfriend, so I decided it was better to leave the apartment."

Amy: "Oh, and you don't have an agreement for those things"?

Sheldon: "Yes, but it doesn't comply, so I can only ignore it."

Amy: "I think it's getting late. I need to go to my apartment. Nice to meet you. Sheldon" (he says extending his hand).

Sheldon: "It was also nice to meet you, Amy" (he says he forgot a little about his fear of germs and extended his hand as well).

Amy: "We'll talk later Sheldon."

Sheldon: "Yes, bye." And then he saw her leave.

\--------------------------------------------------  
ISheldon had entered the cafeteria. I didn't know what the cafeteria hygiene was, but I preferred to stay there than go to the apartment, when I see a half-sad girl sitting, I don't know much about emotions, but I can decipher it just by seeing her face.

It was none of his business, but he approached her and called her softly, she reacted in fright, which made Sheldon jump.

\-----------------------------------------------

Amy was very locked in her thoughts when she hears a voice that scares her, sees a tall man, dark hair, blue eyes and a peculiar outfit, then responds to what she responds.

Amy: "Good afternoon, how can I help you?" (trying to sound as serious as possible).

Sheldon: "I'm wrong with the expressions, but I realized that it seems a bit sad, so I made the decision to come and ask if it feels good."

Amy: "I'm a little distracted, I'm a little sad more than anything" (says Amy with a bit of sadness in her voice).

Sheldon: "in that case because he doesn't talk to me."

Amy: (Amy thinks a little when she realizes that letting off steam with someone wouldn't hurt her, so she starts talking) "Well, my boyfriend and I have been in a relationship for a few months, he always says I care More science of what we have and I think it may be true, he didn't pay much attention, but he doesn't understand how important my work is and the progress in my field. "

Sheldon: "Oh, I think it's hard for you to have a relationship and at the same time concentrate on your work, right?"

Amy: "If he really doesn't understand that my life is science, wouldn't you feel the same?"

Sheldon: "I am also a scientist and if I were in a relationship that interposed me with science, I would end it immediately. I think science is better than walking like hippies sharing bacteria and liquids" (just thinking of people who share liquids) does a grimace of disgust).

Amy: "I think you're right and what is your field?"

Sheldon: "I am a theoretical physicist. I work at Calthec to be specific."

Amy: "It's a curious thing. I also work at Calthec. I'm a neuroscientist" (says Amy with a smile).

Sheldon: "I find it interesting that you tell me your name and phone number so I can contact you and have lunch together."

Amy: "Sure (and I told him my name and number) and what's your name?"

Sheldon: "I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

Amy: "And why are you here?"

Sheldon: "My roommate is having intercourse with his girlfriend, so I decided it was better to leave the apartment."

Amy: "Oh, and you don't have an agreement for those things"?

Sheldon: "Yes, but it doesn't comply, so I can only ignore it."

Amy: "I think it's getting late. I need to go to my apartment. Nice to meet you. Sheldon" (he says extending his hand).

Sheldon: "It was also nice to meet you, Amy" (he says he forgot a little about his fear of germs and extended his hand as well).

Amy: "We'll talk later Sheldon."

Sheldon: "Yes, bye." And then he saw her leave.

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it


	3. The invitation

Amy's been busy in college and still expects a message from Sheldon, she and Zack decided to give herself some time even though she thinks for Zack the relationship would end up doing everything she could to be distracted besides the job when she gets a message.

S:"Hi Amy, I'm Sheldon I want to know if you want to come to lunch with me and my friends? "

Amy was surprised to read the message but responded as quickly as possible.

A:"Of course I'm going to be there I hope you have a productive morning".

S:"Thank you also see you at lunch bye".

A: "clear bye".

Amy's only seen him once and she already seemed like a good person.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Sheldon didn't know why, but he was so excited to know that she would have lunch with the boys and I could only think about it and when I least thought about it was lunchtime so she enlisted and went out to meet everyone.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Amy had seen her watch, it was lunchtime, so she took her purse and went out to meet Sheldon and his friends.

He walks into the dining room and sees Sheldon give him a nice smile, so he returns it, he felt a little uncomfortable seeing the guys at the table only see them so he sat down.

Normal narration:

Amy: hello, guys, hello, Sheldon.

Guys: hello.

Sheldon: hello, Amy, how was your sit today?

Amy: all right and you've already made a breakthrough in science?

Sheldon: that's why I'm.

Leonard: and how did you two meet? I ask Leonard curiously.

Amy: we talked for a moment in a coffee shop.

Leonard: what were you doing in a coffee shop? I ask in amazement.

Sheldon: you and your girlfriend were having sex, so I went out for a moment.

Howard: why don't you come to dinner with the gang today at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment? He said trying to clear the awkwardness of the issue.

Leonard: of course it would be all right, wouldn't it, Sheldon?

Sheldon: sure, Amy?

Amy: of course I'd like.


	4. The dinner

Sheldon: sure, Amy?  
Amy: of course, I'd like  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Normal Narrator:

Sheldon sent him the address just an hour away from work Sheldon went out with Leonard and Amy went first to his apartment was a little anxious to meet the rest of the group, but she was sure they were going to be nice.

Sheldon and Leonard arranged for everything to just get raj and Amy, after a few minutes Raj arrives and Amy the girls were surprised when they saw Amy certainly didn't think Sheldon was going to have a friend but they decided not to make any stupid comments.

Bernadette: Tell us, Amy you work?

Amy: I'm a neurobiologist now I'm in a study on addiction.

Howard: oh, that's interesting.

Penny: and tell me amy you have a boyfriend?

Amy: if I had cut a short time ago

Sheldon: oh, I didn't know and why?

Amy: you know what I told you about in the cafeteria

Bernadette: didn't you meet at university?

Amy: no, started a conversation with me in a coffee shop.

Sheldon: if I thought it was interesting to see her sitting so into her thoughts so I approached her and asked her what was happening, she looked something sad then we talked for a few hours

Penny: did you know how he felt and that he was sad? Miracle

Sheldon: I understood your comment and just because I don't know what happens to you doesn't mean I can't understand her.

Bernadette: ah sheldon that sounded so cute

Sheldon: what I said about amy, why would it have to be cute? It's true

everyone was astonished even though it wasn't hippy or cheesy, but it was surprising.

Amy: and what are your hobbies? I wonder trying to take away the discomfort I felt

Howard: let's go to the comic bookstore, play video games and dungeons and dragons.

Leonard: Stuart goes to a costume party at the store because we don't all go?

Bernadette: that sounds good you can dress up as star trek

Sheldon: oh, if you don't come amy so you can meet the comic book store? said sheldon very excited

Amy: of course I'd have to buy a costume

Sheldon: oh what good if you want I go with you one day to the super and help you choose a nice costume, what do you say?

Amy: clear someday when I leave work I come to look foryou.

Normal Narrator:

Dinner was over, it was entertaining, penny went out with Leonard to his apartment, bernadette, raj and Howard went out together just were sheldon and amy talking a little.

Amy: when do you want me to come for you to buy our costumes?

Sheldon: maybe I'll wear some that I have here

Amy: so why are you going with me to the super?

Sheldon: I want to help you choose a costume that looks cute, that's all

Amy: ah, it's okay maybe and I can dress up as some star trek character, right?

Sheldon: Of course, you can dress like this if you want.

Amy went to her apartment and prepared to sleep just like sheldon, in a few days she would go with sheldon to choose her costumes and star trek was strange but she wanted to have fun she was no longer obliged to stay in her apartment and with that she fell into her bed.


End file.
